Destiny
by RabicHan kawaii na
Summary: Dendam, membuat seseorang gelap mata dan menghalalkan segala cara, termasuk membunuh. WARNING : Chap 1 , prolog.. Chap 2 baru dimulai sadis. Mo nanya, mo dibikinin lemon ato gag? Read and review yaa..


Aku tau, padahal ada 2 ficku yang masih belum selesai. Tapi, aku malah bikin fic lagi. Mohon maaf.... *nyembah para readers,review,and author*

Saran, Flame atau apapun juga aku terima. ^^  
Asalkan jangan surat cinta ya, takut Ichi cemburu.. *digampar fans girls ichi*

Disclaimer : Bleach sebenernya punya aku, tapi bang Tite sudah mencuri ide saya. Jadinya, orang-orang tau kalo Bleach itu punya bang Tite dee.. * digampar *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malam ini, hawa sangatlah dingin. Angin yang berhembus kencang, membuat sebagian orang enggan keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi, tidak dengan orang itu. Dia dengan sabar, menunggu sesorang dibangku taman yang sangat dingin. Sesekali ia meniupkan tangannya, setidaknya cara itu mungkin ampuh untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk badan. Sambil meniupkan tangannya, ia melirik ke jam tangannya.

" Jam 21.00 " gumamnya 2 jam dia menunggu, dan orang yang itu tidak datang juga. Rasa khawatir mulai menyelinap dihatinya. Takut-takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Namun, rasa khawatirnya itu langsung hilang, karena orang yang dia tunggu sudah datang.

" Bodoh, kamu ini kemana saja? membuat orang khawatir " ucap gadis itu.

" Maaf Hinamori, tadi ada hal yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu " ucap orang itu dengan nafas tersegal-segal, sepertinya ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai ketempat Hinamori berada.

" Huuu... padahal aku sudah menunggumu hampir 2 jam . Memangnya kamu tidak tau apa, aku ini menunggumu sambil menahan hawa dingin ini tau " ucap Hinamori dengan nada pura-pura marah.

" Gomen ne, Hinamori,. Tadi, aku benar-benar ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa aku tinggal " ucap orang tersebut dengan nada menyesal.

Hinamori langsung tersenyum simpul, " hehehe… baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi, jangan kamu ulangi ya. Lalu, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku? " Tanya Hinamori.

" ………………………….. "

" Hei…. Hello…. kok kamu diam aja?? Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu sakit? Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu saja " ucap Hinamori khawatir. Orang itu hanya diam dan tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk Hinamori.

" Kamu kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Jika benar kamu ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku " Ucap Hinamori sambil membalas pelukan orang itu.

" Hinamaori… Aku.. "

" Hmmm… Kamu kenapa?? "

" Maafkan aku "

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinamori merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa diperutnya. Saat dia melihat kebawah, perutnya sudah tertusuk oleh pisau kecil. Setelah itu, Hinamori memandang orang itu dengan tatapan bingung.

" Ke..na..pa..?? " setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Hinamori langsung jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

" Maafkan aku, Hinamori. Tapi, mau tidak mau kamu harus aku lenyapkan. Karena, orang terdekat DIA harus mati. Agar Dia bisa merasakan penderitaan yang aku rasakan saat ini "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pagi ini, matahari mengeluarkan cahayanya yang indah. Malam yang dingin, berubah menjadi pagi yang hangat. Cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kelas yang sunyi senyap. Bagaimana tidak sunyi, karena kelas itu sedang mengadakan ulangan dadakan. Yah, ulangan Matematika yang super sulit, dengan bonus 50 soal, ditambah dengan pengawasan dari gulu paling killer disekolahan. Membuat para siswa merasakan, bahwa pagi ini adalah pagi yang buruk bagi mereka.

" Pssstt, Rika-chan.. jawaban no 23 apa? " ucap Keigo pelan.

" Jangan tanya aku, aku saja sedang kebingungan menjawab semua soal ini. Tanya saja kepada Inoue-san, Ishida-san, atau Ichigo. Pasti mereka tahu " Jawab Rika dengan sekenanya.

" Cih.. sial, kalau begitu Misae-san… Apa kamu tau jawaban no 23? " Tanya Keigo lagi.

" Keigo-san, bukannya aku tidak ingin memberitahu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena mencontek itu tidak baik dan …. "

" Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tidak usah menceramahiku " ucap Keigo dengan pasrah. Hampir semua teman-temannya tidak bisa memberikan jawaban kepada Keigo. Dan harapan Keigo sekarang adalah Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, dan Kuchiki. Tapi, jarak tempat duduk Inoue dan dirinya sangatlah jauh, sedangkan Ishida bisa-bisa dia dapat ceramah yang sama seperti Misae. Kuchiki? Sudah 3 hari ini dia tidak masuk kelas. Berarti, harapan satu-satunya adalah Ichigo.

" Ichigo, apa kamu sudah mengerjakan soal no 23? " Tanya Keigo dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan.

" Hmmmm… Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya " ucap Ichigo dengan malas.

" Hwuaaaa.. apa aku boleh melihatnya?? " Tanya Keigo dengan harap-harap cemas, takut jika Ichigo tidak memperbolehkan melihat jawabannya.

" Ya, kau lihat saja sendiri "

Seperti orang yang kejatuhan durian runtuh, Keigo langsung bersenang hati. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung melakukan aksinya. Ichigo yang melihat tingkah laku temannya, hanya tersenyum simpul dan memandang keluar jendela.

**" Tolong jaga kakakku, hanya kamu yang dia punya. Aku tidak ingin, kegelapan menguasai dirinya lagi. Sudah cukup kakak menderita. Aku mohon, tolong jaga dia**. " Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terbesit dipikiran Ichigo. Membuat raut wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi sedih.

Keigo yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Ichigo, berhenti melakukan aksinya. Dan pada saat dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, ucapannya tertahan Karena suara gaduh didepan pintu.

" HEII… KALIAN, INI KELAS INI SEDANG MELAKSANAKAN ULANGAN. HARAP JANGAN BERISIK " ucap guru tersebut. Tapi, bukannya semakin kecil, suara itu semakin besar dan….

" Maaf Itamura-sensei, salah satu murid saya ada yang meninggal " ucap Ochi-sensei langsung pada pokok permasalahan,yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan terkejut dari itamura-sensei. Para murid yang tadi sibuk mengerjakan soal, langsung diam dan terkejut dengan ucapan Ochi-sensei.

" Apa maksud anda,Ochi-sensei? Siapa murid anda yang meninggal? Kalau tidak salah, hari ini hanya ada 2 orang murid yang tidak masuk kelas, yaitu Kuchiki Rukia dan Hinamori Momo " ucap pak Itamura dengan nada shock dan khawatir.

Ochi-sensei hanya menundukkan wajah, sedangkan pak Itamura dan para murid lain menunggu jawaban dari Ochi-sensei.

" Yang meninggal adalah, Hinamori Momo. Penyebab kematiannya tidak diketahui. Tapi, jasadnya ditemukan di taman Karakura, dalam keadaan sangat tragis dan menurut kepolisian setempat, Hinamori meninggal karena dibunuh " ucap Ochi-sensei, yang membuat semua orang disitu membelakkan mata,tanda mereka tidak percaya. Ichigo yang mendengar ucapan terakhir Ochi-sensei, langsung terkejut.

" Ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin dia yang melakukannya bukan? Hinamori adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil,dan tidak mungkin dia membunuh sahabatnya sendiri " ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada salah satu dari mereka tersenyum dengan liciknya. Sambil memainkan pulpennya, dia melihat kearah bangku kosong disamping Ichigo.  
" Penderitaanmu akan segera dimulai. Kamu akan merasakan bagaimana kehilangan orang yang kamu sayangi "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gyahahahhahahaha…………………  
Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalo jalan ceritanya aga gaje, soalnya ini bisa dibilang masih prolog. Jadi, di chap 2 baru dijelasin semuanya.  
Nanti, chap 2 juga gag lama kok, soalnya aku udah bikin jalan cerita chap 2..

Dan untuk 2 ficku yg lain.. mungkin ada yang mau aku tamatin dulu, dan menurut kalian apa?? Yang King key?? Atau yang pilihan!

Mohon Review yaaa…  
Saran, kritik, flame aku terima.. ^^

Sekian dari aku..  
Rabi-chan.. ^^


End file.
